


American Boy

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately, Midniight



Series: Minecraft but it's a teen romcom [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, First Love, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, i swear i love fundy but im so mean to him in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midniight/pseuds/Midniight
Summary: George was not a fan of America.Until he met his own American boy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Minecraft but it's a teen romcom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136831
Comments: 33
Kudos: 227
Collections: MCYT





	1. Chapter 1

George was already not a fan of America. 

Well, his hatred wasn’t as harsh as his cousin Tubbo’s friend Tommy’s hatred towards America, but still. Florida is entirely too hot and the people were some of the most stupid people he had ever met, not to mention his parents decided to let him bring up the suitcases to their room while they went and looked around for a decent place to eat. 

He struggled with carrying the suitcases up the stairs, trying to bring them all up in as few trips back to the car as possible. With one hand, he fished the key card out of his pocket and rested the suitcases against the wall as he opened the door.

“Do you need some help?” A voice from behind startled him, causing him to jump back, into the suitcases and into a pile on the floor. A boy, around his age, with blond hair and eyes he assumed were green knelt next to him. “Oh, shit, sorry, are you okay?”

George’s sunglasses slipped down his nose and he looked up at the boy, silently cursing his clumsiness. “I’m fine.” He ignored the hand that was offered to him and stood up, pushing his sunglasses to rest on top of his hair.

The boy just grinned. “I’m Dream, you must be George, right?”

George threw him a look of confusion and fiddled with the door handle, sighing as it swung open with ease. “Do I know you?”

Dream let out a small wheeze of laughter. “No, no, of course not. My parents run this B&B. I help out sometimes. They mentioned you, since, y’know, we’re the same age and everything.” George nodded absently, picking up one of the suitcases and stepping into the room. Dream did the same, inviting himself in. “By the way, I wasn’t sure what you’d like, and I wanted us to start off on the right foot, so I went out and got you a whole bunch of snacks.” He put down the suitcase and opened one of the cabinets. “I got chips, candy, chocolate, popcorn- Ooo, I forgot I put sour patch kids in here. Do you mind if I take one?”

George shook his head, perplexed by Dream’s train of thought, and opened one of the suitcases. Dream slumped against the counter, popping a candy in his mouth, and watched him put up a couple of bottles of water into the fridge. “Me and my friend Sapnap are going out to the pier tonight if you wanna come. There’s gonna be games, free food, swimming, and a bonfire, plus I’m pretty sure Bad’s aunt is bringing cake.”

“Do Americans not have any normal names?” George questioned, dragging in another suitcase. “Dream? Sapnap? Bad?”

Dream laughed. “Those are just our nicknames, Georgie. My name’s Clay, but no one ever calls me that and I started calling Sapnap ‘Sapnap’ way back in middle school. Bad’s name is a whole story-” 

“Clay!” Someone called from down the hall. “Mom says get down to the laundry room! She says she needs you to help her with something!”

Dream winced, turning around and shouting, “Coming!” before turning back. “I’ll tell you the story later, but, um, see you tonight?”

George thought about the past two days he had spent on planes and in cars. He was really tired, but he did want to spend some time outside. “Maybe.”

Dream beamed, “Cool, later!”

George shut the door behind him, picking up the last of the suitcases and crashing on the nearest piece of furniture. 

About an hour later, his nap was cut short by his parents shaking him awake and telling him that they had found them a nice place to have lunch by the beach. George dressed quickly, nearly forgetting his sunglasses on the way out. 

The ‘nice place’ was actually a tiny shack of a restaurant where the only two lunch options were gumbo (which he had never tried and was slightly scared to try) and catfish made into as many different platters as possible. 

After much consideration, he ordered a catfish sandwich and hoped for the best. 

“They have milkshakes.” His mother mentioned, “Want one, kiddo?”

George bit back a frown. He wasn’t nine anymore,  _ mum _ . “No thanks.” Then paused. “Do they have cookies and cream?”

She laughed and ordered milkshakes for all of them. A boy with his hair falling over a white band across his forehead brought their food, then stared at George a moment too long before his eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh no way, dude! You must be George! I’m Sapnap! My buddy Dream told me about you.” His head tilted. “You’re shorter than he said.”

“I’m of average height!” George snapped before he could stop himself. Sapnap just gave him a thumbs up and went into the back room. 

George huffed, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He chewed once, then gagged, putting down his food. “Jesus Christ.” 

So, yeah, he wasn’t a fan of America.

They finished eating, or drinking his milkshake in George’s case, and walked back to the B&B. Once back in the room, George grabbed a bag of crisps that Dream had left and sat on the couch, missing his gaming system and turning on the TV. 

After another few hours of mindless television, he fell asleep, not noticing when at around 8 at night when there was knocking at his door.

The next morning, he woke to his parents getting ready for breakfast so he did the same, yawning as they walked down to the free breakfast room of the B&B. There were a couple of other patrons wondering about the room and George stood in the waffle line. 

Still half-asleep, he filled his plate and sat down at one of the corner tables. Just as he was about to take a bite out of his breakfast, the front door swung open. “George!” Dream sat down next to him, startling him out of his sleepy state. 

“Dream!” George mocked back, then remembered last night. “Oh, sorry I didn’t show up.”

“It’s no problem,” Dream stole a strawberry from his plate. “You should have just told me.”

“What?”

“Oh, your mom told me that you couldn’t come because you don’t know how to swim! Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.”

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

George dipped his feet in the cold water of the B&B pool, waiting. Water lapped at his ankles and chlorine invaded his nose. If he looked, he knew he would see Dream wrestling pool noodles and floaties out from the closet.

After the breakfast catastrophe Dream had somehow managed to convince him to let himself be tutored in swimming. He felt downright mortified. While his home was close to the water, he had never felt the need to learn how to swim. He wanted nothing more than for all of it to be forgotten but Dream had insisted he teach George how to swim and now they were here, at the pool, with George already feeling waterlogged even though he hadn’t been in the water. 

He looked up, meeting Dream’s smile from across the water, and looked away. Not only did he have a slight fear of the water, he really didn’t need to be embarrassed in front of this guy. Dream had a swimmer’s build and freckles from years underneath the sun. He obviously knew what he was doing. 

He watched as Dream untied his hair and dove into the water, swimming close to him. “Hey, I got you some stuff to help us.”

George made a face and took the floaties from Dream and slipped them onto his arms. They were a color that he assumed was bright pink according to the label, decorated with small dolphins. He flushed, feeling ridiculous. “Thanks, I hate it.”

Dream splashed him playfully. “Don’t worry, we have the pool to ourselves today. No one is going to see your super cool manly arm floaties.”

“Do you bully all of your guests like this?” George questioned, splashing him back. 

“Nope.” Dream took a hold of his hand. “Just you.” And pulled him into the water.

George panicked, wrapping his limbs around Dream and squawking with anger in a manner that he found quite Tommy-like. 

Dream just laughed, standing up in the pool and holding him up. “Chill, chill. You’re fine, dude.”

“Fine?” George smacked his shoulder. “Fine? You can’t just do that!”

Dream removed his arms from George’s back and George screeched, tightening his hold on Dream’s front. Dreams’s wheezes became worse. “George- George,” He buried his face in his chest. “Just stand up. We’re in the shallow end.”

George froze, slowly untangling his limbs and standing. Dream watched him with an amused smile as he took a step back and cleared his throat. “I knew that.”

Dream dissolved into laughter so strong that he doubled over, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and George joined him soon enough. 

The next two hours were spent as Dream trying and failing to show George how to doggy paddle. Ultimately failing because they couldn’t stop laughing and splashing each other. 

“Hey, George,” Dream asked as they climbed out of the pool, “You wanna go get some ice cream?” 

George shrugged. “Sure, let me go change.”

Dream tossed him a towel. “See you at the front?”

George nodded, unrolling his towel and fitting it around his shoulders. He practically ran up the stairs, throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

“In a hurry?” His dad teased. 

“Yep,” George dried off his hair, then dumped the towel in the dirty laundry. 

“Be back for dinner!” His mom called at his back.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket, then dashed back down the stairs. He wound his way around the B&B finding the front door fairly quickly. He saw Dream standing right outside the doors waiting for him. 

“Hey!” He walked up beside Dream, bumping their arms. Dream turned to him with a bright smile.

“Hey, lets go.” Dream started walking towards the beach. “I texted a couple of my friends so they’ll meet us there.”

“‘Kay.” They crossed the street, and Dream headed over to the driveway of a nearby house, unhooking a bike from the gate. 

He threw his leg over it and looked at George expectantly. “Well?”

“What?” George connected the dots. “Don’t tell me-”

Dream smiled at him comfortingly. “Dude, you’ll be fine. You just gotta sit on the handlebars.”

“That’s terrifying.” George crossed his arms. 

Dream rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.”

George weighed his options, then walked over to him. “You sure I won’t fall off?”

“I got you.” Dream promised. “The worst thing I’ve ever gotten is skint knees.”

George perched himself on the handlebars and Dream fixed his hands on the metal. “Okay?”

He took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Dream kicked off and George had to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming as they rolled down the slope of the sidewalk. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the ice cream place but it felt like forever. After some of the adrenaline wore off, George found himself having fun. 

Dream stopped them rather abruptly, earning a curse word from George, and helped him down. Seeing his smile, he poked his side smugly. “Told you it’d be fun.”

George stuck his tongue out at him like a four year old and Dream did the same before laughing. He seemed to laugh a lot around Dream. 

“Dream!” The boy from earlier, Sapnap, called from the ice cream booth. “George! What’s up?”

“Sapnap!” Dream jogged over to him, swinging his arm around him. “Bro!”

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

“Where’s Karl? And Bad?” Dream grabbed a couple of seats. 

Sapnap untied his headband and ran a hand through his hair. “Karl is waiting for his brother to get back from the store so he can drive him and Bad is trying to get Skeppy to wake up.”

Dream winced. “Yeah, we may have overdone it last night.”

Another boy, much taller than the rest of them, appeared next to them. “Correction, you guys may have overdone it. I was very sober the entire time.”

Sapnap blinked at him. “Techno, you threw Quackity off the pier.”

“And I did it sober, your point?” His eyes darted over to Dream. “Dream! Do your shoes need shining? Do you want some coffee?”

Dream rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to give you my computer.”

“But you got a new one!” Techno argued, adjusting his glasses. “You don’t even need the old one! I need the old one!”

“You just want it so you can take it apart.”

“I need the parts!”

Dream ignored him, introducing George to the rest. “I’m teaching him how to swim.” He added at the end. 

George kicked him under the table, causing him to give a very exaggerated display of his ‘betrayal’.

“Sapnap!” Another voice called. 

Sapnap perked up, a soft smile settling on his lips and stood up. A short boy in a purple sweater launched himself at him. Sapnap caught him, swinging him around. “Karl!”

“That’s Karl,” Dream stage whispered to George. “Sapnap has been in love with him since, like, third grade.”

“Oh,” George watched as Karl wrapped himself like a koala around Sapnap. “Are they dating?”

Dream snickered. “I wish.”

Dream’s phone dinged and he frowned at it. “Bad says that Skeppy keeps throwing up so they’re gonna stay at his house.”

Karl nodded, still attached to Sapnap’s side. “We should pick them up some ice cream. To make Skeppy feel better.”

They agreed to get them a tub of strawberry and a tub of mint, since it was Skeppy’s and Bad’s favorite flavors, then they ordered for themselves. Karl got birthday cake, Sapnap got rocky road, Techno got neapolitan, and Dream got cookies and cream to share with George. 

George got well acquainted with them, noticing how Karl seemed to think that monster went with birthday cake ice cream and decided that Karl was, in fact, someone that should never be pissed off. No matter how nice he seemed. No sane person drank monster with ice cream. 

Halfway through their conversation, George’s phone rang. Dream shot him a questioning glance. “It’s my cousin.” He explained, hitting the answer call button. 

Tommy’s face, which was severely close to the camera, filled his phone. “Hello, George. How is the worst country in the world?”

“Hey, Tommy,” George rolled his eyes. “Where’s my cousin?”

“Answer the question, big man.” Tommy retorted. 

“Tommy,” Called Tubbo in the background. “Ask him if he has seen any bees. I looked it up and there’s a bee sanctuary near the place he’s staying.”

Tommy, true to his character, ignored Tubbo and squinted at the screen. “Who’s that behind you?”

Dream ducked his face out of sight of the camera and laughed. “Hi, Tommy, I’m Dream.” 

“Ew.” He looked disgusted. “An American.” 

“I’m in America, Tommy,” George reminded him. “They’re all Americans.”

“That’s a pity.” Then there was a bit of a commotion on the other side of the phone, decorated by colorful language, and then Tubbo’s face was filling the screen.

“George!”

“Yes, Tubbo?” George took a bite of his ice cream.

“Have you seen any bees?”

“Nope.”

“That’s too bad.” Tubbo remarked, then turned to Tommy, pressing a couple buttons on his controller. “I do love bees.” 

Tommy wrestled the phone back. “Tell the Americans to say this, I-”

“Tommy, I was saying something-”

“Shut your cake hole-”

“No!”

“Did you just kick-”

“You deserved it-”

“You bastard-”

“Ow! I’m telling-”

“Not if I tell first-”

The line went dead. 

George turned off his phone and pocketed it as the boys beside him dissolved into laughter.

Another hours went by after they had calmed down and Techno left to go deliver the ice cream to Skeppy and Bad and Karl had his brother to drive him and Sapnap home. 

George sat on the handlebars expectantly and Dream raised an eyebrow at him before sitting on the seat and riding them back. George hopped off, in a much better mood than he was when he was last in front of the B&B. 

Dream walked him up the stairs and they talked and laughed. George rested a hand on the doorknob, not quite ready to say goodbye. Eventually, they realized that they had to part at some point. 

“Bye, Dream.” 

Dream smiled at him, waving him off, then hesitating. “George-”

“Yeah?”

He just shook his head. “Bye. See you tomorrow? I still gotta teach your hopeless ass how to swim.”

George stuck his tongue out at him again, giggling, and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and sighing, chest pleasantly warm.


	3. Chapter 3

His family planned to stay for at least a month and a week had already passed by. He spent almost every day by Dream’s side, whether it be swimming lessons or just hanging out. He had met Bad and Skeppy, who had apparently been dating since they met freshman year without noticing. He tried gumbo and actually liked it. He tried ‘sweet tea’ and felt like he had just been hate crimed. He didn’t want to leave.

That thought had hit him while he was in Dream’s arms. They were trying to fix the way George kicked his legs and Dream was laughing because he apparently looked like a jellyfish and George could feel the warmth of Dream’s hands on his waist and he realized that he didn’t want to leave.

The thought startled him so much that he pushed himself out of Dream’s arms and into the deep end of the pool and promptly drowned. 

Well, he didn’t drown, necessarily, but it was close. No matter what Dream said. Just because he could stand up in the deep end and still have his nose poking out of the water didn’t mean everyone could. Okay,  _ Dream _ ?

Anyway, it was early the next morning when Dream decided to drop by and treat George to breakfast over at his friend Quackity’s house with Techno and Karl.

They left on Dream’s bike, like usual, and George found that his fear of falling was gone, more or less. He felt safe.

They were greeted at the door by Quackity yelling at his little sister to get the fuck out of the way in Spanish. Quackity’s sister seemed like the girl version of Tommy, constantly yelling and an attachment to the color red. 

Breakfast was nice, Quackity’s mother was an excellent cook, Quackity’s sister was more civil than Tommy around his mum, Techno was only a little mean, and Karl was a delight to be around, per usual.

After, they all holed themselves up in Quackity’s room, which was surprisingly clean and a bit bare. 

“Maybe you should learn how to cook.” Karl told Quackity, laying on his bed. “Your mom will teach you.”

“Oh, please.” Dream took the beanbag, sinking into the soft seat. “We’d be gray before that even came close to happening.”

“Hey! I  _ can _ cook!” Quackity crossed his arms defiantly. 

The conversation continued as George tried to decide where to sit, eventually walking over by Dream and sinking into the other side of the beanbag. 

Quackity eventually took out his phone, scrolling through his twitter before clicking on Techno’s account. “Hey, Techno, buddy?” 

Techno looked up from where he was taking apart Quackity’s lamp. “Yes?”

“Your bio.” Quackity showed it to them. “Why does it say that you were the second worst thing to happen to those orphans?”

Techno blinked at him. “I was the second worst thing to happen to those orphans.” He said simply.

Quackity furrowed his brows. “What was the first thing-”

“Quackity,” Techno fought back a smirk. “They weren’t always orphans.”

A pause. Then the entire room exploded into laughter. In the middle of all this, Dream’s phone rang. Dream took one look at it and then made a face, throwing it to Karl before burying his face into his arms.

“Who is it?” George asked as Karl answered it.

“Oh, hey, Fundy,” Karl said goodnaturedly, then Quackity grabbed it from him, making obscene sounds into the speaker including Dream’s name then hanging up. 

“Quackity!” Dream yelled, throwing one of his notebooks at him and hitting him in the nose. “What the fuck!”

Quackity cackled. “Now he won’t call you again!”

Techno made a noncommittal noise of confusion and started poking at the wires in the base of the lamp. Karl turned bright red from laughing.

“Who’s Fundy?” George asked again.

“Oh, um,” Dream scratched the back of his neck. “Fundy is, uh, my ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh.” George let that information soak into his brain. “ _ Oh _ .” Dream liked boys. Wow, okay. Dream liked boys. Wait-  _ Dream liked boys?  _ “Yeah, okay. Nice.” Dream liked boys.  _ George liked boys. _ They both like boys.

“...Nice?”

_ Boys _ . “Yeah. Um.” Boys. “Boys are nice.” Wait-

“Yeah?” Dream fiddled with his hands.

George met his gaze and breathed out, “Yeah.”

“Ha, gay,” Called Schlatt as he climbed through the window.

They spent most of the day there after that. After dinner, Dream and George got ready to go home. 

“George,” Dream stopped him just as he got on the bike. “I have an idea. What time do you have to be home?”

“I didn’t ask.” George told him. “Like, nine?”

The corner of his mouth twitched and he swung his leg over the bite. “I can get us there in time if I speed.”

“You can’t speed, we’re on a bik-” Dream took off down the hill.

It only took them about seven minutes to get there, but it was the most terrifying seven minutes of his life. Not everyone has a death wish,  _ Dream _ , you could have been slower.

They stopped in between two buildings, and George could hear the crashing of waves. Dream took his hand, bringing them to a fence and helping him climb across it, then down a slope of rocks. Finally, their feet hit the sand.

“It’s like our own little beach.” Dream explained. “No one comes over here. I found it the day you came here, actually. I had to clean it up a little bit, but, yeah, I love it.”

The sides of the small beach were blocked by rocks and you couldn’t see it from the top. It was completely secluded. Completely theirs. “Oh my god.” The darkening sky reflected beautifully in the water and there were small towers of rocks that George assumed Dream made. 

Dream was still rambling. “I wanted to, like, have it be more special, but I just wanted to show you it as soon as I got done cleaning it up. But, I figured it would be about time to start teaching out how to swim in the ocean and not just a pool.” He paused. “If you don’t like it-”

George tackled him in a hug. “Are you kidding? I fucking love it-” He hit his chest. “You big dork.” Tears welled up in his eyes and he could swear Dream was crying, too. “You’re literally the best. What the fuck-” No one had ever done something like this for him. He didn’t have many good friends back home and he most hung out with his cousin and their friends. 

They spent about an hour at the beach, getting sand in their shoes and shells in their pockets. 

By the time they got back to the B&B, they were both tired out and happier than either of them can ever remember being. 

The next morning, George was leaving his room for another swim lesson when Drista stomped down the hall, fork in hand. “Have you seen my brother?”

George shrugged and she huffed, turning on her heel.

George paused, then stopped her.

“What can you tell me about Fundy?”

Drista smiled and lowered her fork. 


	4. Chapter 4

A fucking dutch boy. Out of all the options in the world, a dutch boy? What kinda dutch boy would even be near good enough for Dream. 

You know what? Whatever. It didn’t bother him at all. It really didn’t. Until he met this ‘FuNdY’. 

It was about a week later. They were hanging out at the ice cream booth, when this ginger, goatee having motherfuc- Fundy showed up. 

“Oh, hey, guys,” He said, annoyingly awkward and obviously an idiot. “Funny seeing you here, huh?” Motherfucker.

Dream looked to the side nervously and George handed him a napkin so he could have something to do with his hands. 

“Hello, Fundy.” Techno said simply from where he was dissecting Skeppy’s phone.

“What’s up?” Sapnap asked, trying to keep the conversation moving.

Fundy bit his dry, crusty ass lip. “I’m just heading down to the shelter. Mr. Reed needs my help with the kittens.” He said like the furry he is. “How are you, Dream?” Piece of shit.

“Oh, um,” Dream offered a tightlipped smile. “I’m doing fine, you?”

“I’m doing good.” A pause of annoying silence. “Philza says hi.”

“Good.” Dream nodded. “See you later?” 

“I’m actually getting an ice cream before work.” Fundy explained. “Can I sit with you guys?” No. Bitch. 

“Of course.” Dream said, entirely too nice for his own good and slipping his phone out of his pocket. 

Fundy walked over to the stand, ordering in his annoying ass voice for vanilla ice cream (who the fuck eats vanilla ice cream like a fucking loser-), and sat in front of them. 

There was a lengthy pause, punctuated by Quackity and Techno fighting over who’s ice cream was who’s, and Dream laughing at something on his phone.

“What are you doing?” George asked, but Dream didn’t answer. He raised his voice a bit. “What are you doing, Step-Dream?”

Fundy’s jaw dropped. Quackity fell out of his chair. Bad yelled, “Language!” Dream dropped his phone, turning red. 

“WHAT?” Dream stared at him, shaking his head. “WHAT?” He blinked. “WHAT?

George started laughing, holding his stomach. 

“What?” Dream asked again, looking to Sapnap as if to make sure he heard that too. “George! You can’t just say things like that!”

Fundy’s stupid ass left as soon as his ice cream arrived.

And that’s how it started. Now George can’t stop himself from making innuendos at almost everything Dream says. 

It even gets to the point where the only place he doesn’t say any innuendos is at their beach. It’s three days later and the middle of the night and they’ve snuck out and Dream has obviously said something that he knows will lead to one and George doesn’t say anything back and he smiles.

They’re in their own small part of the ocean, and George is finally to the place where he can not drown if Dream lets him go but he still acts like he does because he likes Dream being close.

They’re splashing each other and Dream’s arm is around him and there’s not a thing in the world better than this. Dream’s eyes are shining in the moonlight and George wishes he could see color because he just knows green is beautiful.

And then George’s foot gets caught on seaweed and he’s slipping and Dream’s arm is out of his grasp entirely too quick and  _ he’s panicking he’s panciking he’s panicking his lungs burn and then-  _

He’s fine.

He’s back on his feet, pressed into Dream’s chest, while he whispers to him that he’s got him and he looks up and their eyes meet.

And he has never wanted to kiss someone more than he does in the moment because Dream is there, and he’s got him and he’s safe. 

And Dream is looking down at him as well and there are tears in his eyes and-

He pulls away, laughs, smiles, says they should get back to the B&B.

And they move on.


	5. Chapter 5

They go on like normal. Like there isn’t a force bringing their hands together during every movie they watch together, like there isn’t a force that makes them mournful to come out of the water, like there isn’t a force between them. 

George tries to ignore it, tell himself it’s one sided but then it's another three days later and they joking about Fundy and Dream says “Maybe I just have a thing for accents” with a wink and George has to remind himself that they’re in a room with Bad and Skeppy and Karl and he cannot kiss his best friend breathless in front of them. 

And they’re at the ice cream shop and Dream shoves his ice cream in his face and soon they’re throwing frozen treats at each other’s heads and Dream is calling him cute and George feels like he’s melting.

And they’re at Dream’s house playing with patches and Dream gives him the softest look and tells him that she likes him.

And they’re sitting on the beach together, making a sandcastle, and Dream calls him the co-king of their castle.

And George just wants him more than anything else.

And now they are hiding from his sister in the laundry room and Dream picks him up to put him on the top of the dryer and Dream ties his hair up laughing and says its so he can see him better. George’s heart stutters and Dream rests his hands on either side of him and they’re close, sharing breaths, and whispering.

And then they’re not saying anything at all because George can’t stop staring into his eyes and Dream’s gaze lands on his lips and they’re moving closer. They can see it as clear as day that they want each other. And then they just barely graze lips before his sister storms in and drags Dream away.

And George is left there, fingers tracing his mouth, and he thinks that just maybe he could fall in love with this boy. 

And then it’s the middle of the night and Dream texts him.

_My sister didn’t kill me_

_aw too bad_

_I hate you_

_no you don’t_

_You’re right_

_I don’t_

_I might even like you_

His heart thumps loudly in his chest and he almost throws his phone. 

_really?_

_simp_

_Haha_

_Very funny_

He grins at his phone, stupidly happy.

_I might even like you more than i should_

_Maybe i should do us all a favor and take us out for coffee tomorrow_

_is this your roundabout way of asking for a date?_

_If it is, would you say yes?_

He bites his lip, harder than he needs to. 

_maybe_

_Then maybe it is_

_Goodnight george_

_I might see you tomorrow_

_i might see you tomorrow too_

And he slept peacefully.

That morning, he woke up early, with a little more excitement than is necessary to go see a boy he sees almost every day, and his parents are waiting for him on the couch.

He’s almost on his way out to meet Dream when his mom stops him.

“Honey, could you come here please?” She asks and he complies. 

“What’s up?” He asks, confused by the somber tone.

“Well,” They look at each other. “Your dad’s work has called. They need him back in a week at worst, two days at best.”

He could almost feel his heart break. “What?”

“We think it’s best we start packing today.”

“What?” His voice cracked.

“You can still go see your friend.” They said unhelpfully. “We just need you back by lunch.”

And then he’s running out the door, down the stairs, and into Dream’s arms. Dream catches him with a smile, that soon dies when he sees his face.

“George? What’s wrong?”

George can’t bring himself to answer, just buries himself deeper in Dream’s touch and tries to will the world away. 

Later, he explains to him.

Later, they cry together.

Later, promise to make the last few days the best days of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

And they spend those days together. They go on dates, Dream helps him pack. They hug. Dream calls him ‘babe’ and George calls him ‘love’. They live out their cute happy ending.

Then the ending comes to an end. 

They still haven’t properly kissed.

Their friends throw him a leaving party. Even Fundy comes. George can’t find it in himself to be mad. Techno pretends not to cry when George hugs him. Quackity makes him promise to come back. Karl sobs. Bad and Skeppy hug him for ten minutes straight. Sapnap makes him make a snap and add him back. 

And Dream. Dream hugs him all he wants and tells him just how much he likes him and goes with him to the airport. Helps him lug all those suitcases. Gives him extra snacks for the plane. Shares a bag of sour patch kdis with him.

And his parents are already boarded, leaving them to say goodbye.

Dream hugs him so hard he thinks he might bruise. And he almost wants the bruises. Something that shows every single place they ever touched. 

And there’s a call for the last people to board the plane and Dream pulls away and it feels just like the times he almost drowned in the ocean because he’s panicking he’s pankicking he’s panicking and then their lips are touching and-

He’s fine.

He’s back on his feet, pressed into Dream’s chest, while he whispers to him that he’s got him and he looks up and their eyes meet.

And he has never kissed someone harder than he does in the moment because Dream is there, and he’s got him and he’s safe. 

And Dream is looking down at him as well and there are tears in his eyes and-

He pulls away, laughs, smiles, says he should get back to the B&B.

And they move on.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s devastatingly easy to get back into the swing of things. Tommy and Tubbo don’t realize he’s changed at all. His parents give him pitiful looks, but they don’t mean much to him. 

He comes home from school and is excited to talk to his friends on minecraft, because he has friends. And he has an amazing boyfriend with the most camera-shyness so he hardly ever sees his face but it’s still worth it.

He even makes friends at school, but none of them are as close as Sapnap. None of them are as strangely soft as Karl. None of them are the same.

And it’s the middle of winter when he hears the news that Karl and Sapnap got together and it’s next year when he hears that Bad and Skeppy have finally realized they’re dating and it’s two years later when he gets a message on his phone to take a look outside.

And there’s Dream in a bright blue scarf standing on his stoop with bright blue flowers and he has the best kiss of his life that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is now a karlnap sequel to this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071842/chapters/71360835

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! please comment


End file.
